Code Geass: rise of the Geass users
by Stella Fantasy
Summary: All is normal after the death of the Demon King, until geass users bent on enslaving humans start to disturb the peace.The Black Knights must keep this a secret, but what will they do when the evil AA brings back Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. I am publishing this for my self so please don't get on my case. Plus I would like to add that I will ignore certain aspects of the anime to my taste. I do not own ****Code Geass**** and take no credit for the anime and manga.**

30 Minutes after the death Lelouch the Demon King: Ashford Academy

They where in the secret under ground base of Ashford Academy, the top members of the Black Knights, Xingke, Tianzi, Princess Cornelia, Prince Schneizel, Nunally, Villetta, Rivalz, Milly and Zero were assembled. There was far to many people for the room, and a tense silence hung in the air punctuated only by Nunally's quiet sobs as she leaned against Kaguya. But no one looked at her, they all stared at the body on the meeting table, the body of Lelouch vi Britannia. With a sigh Zero turned off his voice changer, " I best explain what our plan was." No one was surprised to hear the voice of Suzaku as he took of his helmet. "Yeah you best goddamn explain!" yelled Tamaki, as he hit the table causing the body to rock.

"You all probably thought that Lelouch, your trusted Zero betrayed you. But he did not. It was part of his plan. And some of you probably have already realized the plan."

Kallen nodded along with Tohdoh, Ohgi, and prince Schneizel. "No I don't get it," yelled Tamaki.

"I thought that you got through his defense to easily," commented Schneizel.

"His defense was too light for the Demon King," said Tohdoh.

"Yes, with the hatred of the world upon him, I killed him breaking the cycle of hatred. And now the Zero Requiem has been passed down. No matter how much I wanted a different option or some way around this, Lelouch is dead, so that the world can have peace, yet no one but us is allowed to know."

"Stupid macho jerk…" was all that Kallen said.

"Umm… I can figure out why everyone else is here but why are Milly and I here?" asked Rivalz. "Yes why are they here anyway?" Asked Xingke.

"It was part of Lelouch's will, which I am going to pass around." Said Suzaku.

_Dear all who read this,_

_ I apologize for hurting all of you, but the cycle of hatred must have been broken no matter what. I know that not all of you will forgive me, and many of you will continue to curse my name but I will be satisfied that you read this. _

_ I leave the Black Knights' fate in your own hands. But Suzaku will carry on the name of Zero._

_ I asked Suzaku to have Rivalz, Milly, and Nunally come because they bore with me and helped me even though they didn't know I was Zero. _

_ Please burn my body and hide the ashes so the world can move on._

_ -Lelouch Lamperouge_

_P.S.- Suzaku in my left pant pocket is a last plan._

After the note was passed around there was a few curses and tears but everyone accepted the fact that Lelouch was the hero that will never be recognized.

Nunally who had stopped crying asked, "Suzaku-san, what is in the note that onii-sama left?" Suzaku took the note out of Lelouch's pocket and read it to himself, and then he laughed. "What is so funny?" asked Kallen.

"Lelouch is going to pull off one of his crazy plans even after he is dead," said Suzaku, "We are going to become purists and make it so that in the future even though everyone will remember the evil deeds of the Demon King, no one will remember his name or face. Lelouch made plans for us to carry out so that he is no longer attached to the title Demon King, and that the Demon King will become a symbol for all things evil."

"That jerk plans to make us do stuff after he is dead? That is so like him," chuckled Kallen, "Alright what do we have to do?"

1 day after the death of the Demon King: Somewhere in Japan

A.A. stood by the window laughing to himself. "The world thinks that they are rid of a tyrant just because he is. Well I will have to teach them with this geass that death is not the end. And all I need to do so is the ashes of Lelouch the Demon King."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months after the death of the Demon King

Kallen yawned and sat up in bed, she just sat there and stared at the wall for a while. It was a Sunday and she had plans, first she was going to visit the graves of all the friends she lost then go attend a Black Knights meeting.

As she left the house for the graveyard, she looked around and saw all the happy people; just Lelouch had intended the world was now able to move on. He was even able to give all his friends who new the truth a little peace of mind. By using the plan he had prepared. They were easily able to erase his name and face from the Demon King, though people who were there still knew of his name and face, they wouldn't speak of it. _ Jerk his plans are perfect even after he is dead, _thought Kallen.

She bought flowers along the way and first visited her brother's then Shirley's grave. She walked to Ashford Academy with the last of her flowers for Lelouch's grave, just as he had asked they had hid his ashes under the house he had stayed at in Ashford. The Black Knights' base was also in the secret under ground base of the academy's, since it was there why not use it, so she would be able to attend the meeting after visiting his grave.

As she passed through the gate she waved hello to Rivalz and Milly, who had probably been there for the same reason as her even though they had already graduated. She took out her key to the house; she had this because she was the student council president. When she laid the flowers on the unmarked grave she noted that it looked odd. Something wasn't quite right, but she forgot as soon as she smelled an irritatingly familiar smell…Pizza, only one person ever smelled like this, and as she turned around her fear was confirmed.

"Oh, you're here just as they said you would be." Commented C.C.

"What are you doing here C.C. you disappeared right after Lelouch's death?"

"I was traveling and I brought bad news come to the meeting room."

The two left the basement, but C.C. stopped look back at the grave like she too had noticed something odd.

Later- Base beneath Ashford Academy

Kallen was shocked to find that all of the Black Knights and Zero were gathered. They were mostly spread out all over the world. Of course Nunally, and Princess Cornelia, were not there they were on a peace conference, while

Prince Schneizel was fixing the broken Britannia, and Xingke and Tianzi were working in China, but Villetta had become a top ranking member of the Black Knights for she had been used by Lelouch before. So for all of the Black Knights to be there it had to be important.

"What is going on?" asked Kallen

"The geass users have assembled and are plotting to enslave the humans." Replied C.C. behind her. "Lelouch had destroyed the government controlled users but there are still many out there. And some think that they are better than humans."

"Yes, C.C. has brought us some information along with my resources we have found one confirmed geass user." Said Diethard.

"Who is it?" asked Tohdoh.

"Someone called A.A.," replied Diethard

"What!" said C.C.

"Is he bad?" asked Ohgi.

"Yes, very bad it is rumored that he can bring back the dead, and all he needs are the ashes of the one he wants to bring back. He also travels with a group of users that can collect what he needs."

There was a moment of silence, then Kallen asked "C.C. did you notice anything odd about Lelouch's grave?" All around there were muttered curses, until Tohdoh called them all to attention. "It makes sense to call back the Demon King, but we all know the truth behind him. But either way we must stop him." There was still more curses until finally Kallen spoke out.

"We know where he is right? Then we can stop him. And we have to do it tonight, the sooner the better. It should only be us, because we are the only ones who both know about geass and Lelouch's plan. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

6 months after the Demon Kings death- Ashford base

Kallen was getting ready to go fire up her new Guren when she heard the door behind her open, in walked Zero. As he took off his helmet to reveal Suzaku, she felt a pang of regret. Even though she was supposed to give her life for Zero… no Lelouch- but she was unable to save him.

"Kallen do you hate me for killing Lelouch? I won't hide and say I was ordered to. I killed him with my own hands. So do you hate me?" Suzaku looked honestly sad and worried, but that was to be expected, Kallen didn't talk to him much.

Kallen sighed; she should have known this kind of misunderstanding would occur. "No, I don't hate you."

"Then why don't you talk to me or at least look at me?"

She chewed on her lip before saying "When I look at you I am reminded of what I couldn't do."

"Really, what couldn't you do?" he didn't ask the question in a mean way.

After continuing to chew her lip Kallen decided to let it go and say every thing she felt. "I was going to stand by Ze- Lelouch's side and help to protect him until I died. But I couldn't do that." Her voice started to rise in volume as the emotions rushed out. "I first let my brother get killed, then Lelouch. I couldn't protect anyone. I was always protected. Lelouch hurt his heart, then got killed protecting me- no, us. Yet I, who was supposed to always stand by his side, couldn't do anything. I was supposed to protect him, my brother's dream and… And… I wanted to protect Lelouch yet I couldn't. It was you who stood by his side, you who finished his plan." She was practically screaming when she said "I LET LEOUCH DIE, I LET HIM DIE!!"

She was crying, yet suzaku couldn't move, he knew it was best not to touch her, but still. After a few deep breaths Kallen looked at suzaku with watery eyes. She said simply "No, I don't hate you. You are Zero, but not my Zero. My Zero is dead and I couldn't save him. I will follow you but I am not dedicated the Zero that is you. Leouch is my Zero, the one I am dedicated to." Kallen turned away both embarresed and relieved to have finally said it.

Suzaku asked kindly "You loved him, didn't you?"

"Yeah I probably do. I guess I love him a lot. I love that stupid, perverted, dead jerk." But she wasn't really talking to suzaku anymore and he knew it. She was staring at the ceiling sadly. "Here, you can have these," said Suzaku as he handed Kallen a picture. Startled she took it and her eyes widened as she saw the picture. "Yeah I got that picture from Anya, that was before I knew him. This one," he said handing her a different picture "is one that was taken when we were kids."

Kallen stared at the pictures of Lelouch when he was a child. He wore the most beautiful smile, one she had never seen in real life. Lelouch was adorable. "Lelouch's mom was hated at court. She was murdered. Nunally stopped being able to walk and see then. That was why lelouch hated Britannia." Commented Suzaku.

Lelouch's life was so hard… and Kallen knew so little about it. It made her feel sad, she loved him, but knew almost nothing about him, and he was already dead.

"Will you be ok to go on this mission?" he was concerned with the possibility of Lelouch coming back to life would Kallen be able to concentrate?

"Yes," Kallen was determined now "Lelouch is dead and the dead should rest. Besides Lelouch wouldn't have wanted to come back." Suzaku was no longer worried, Kallen would be fine and so would he.

Then CC walked in. " I have to talk to you privately about AA's power," was all she said. Kallen and Suzaku sat down as did CC. "You should know that if Lelouch's soul is summoned it can't go back to where it belongs."

"Huh… I don't get it," said Kallen

"Lelouch's soul will be tied to this world by AA, his soul can't move unless AA releases it, which AA has never done. His soul will be fine for a month before it will fade away, which means that lelouch will disappear completely and won't be reborn. He will just disappear."

"Wait lelouch will be gone permanently then?" asked Suzaku to which CC nodded.

Kallen's only reply was "Oh. Shit. We defiantly can't let AA bring lelouch back. I won't let Lelouch disappear forever. Let's get moving!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok just so every one is clear this a fanfic that has characters from Code Geass which I do not own and has characters that I create, namely AA. Oh and thanks for reading this. **

Somewhere near the Tokyo area, Japan: 6 months after the death of the Demon King

The leaders of the Black Knights and Zero were assembled outside of an abandoned looking house. "OK it seems that AA is in the basement of this building and we need to stop and capture him as soon as possible" said Kallen.

"Oh yeah and try not to die while doing it, because no matter what you do you won't be able to kill him," CC said nonchalantly. Tamaki found this extremely annoying and protested loudly.

"Enough Tamaki," sighed Zero, who at this point is still Suzaku, as he continued to say, "This is important that no one find out the lie that Lelouch told. If they do the world will erupt in war again."

As they maneuvered their nightmares through the surprisingly large basement, signs of people being here became more and more apparent. As they came the end of a hall they saw a large spacious room, and as they entered their nightmares were realized, in the center of the room was a large stone table with an urn on it. It was an urn all of them saw buried, an urn that contained the ashes of Lelouch Vi Britannia. The Black Knights all entered the room, and then things got worse. A voice with out a body floated into the room "Oh my, have I attracted the attention of the Black Knights." It said, and then laughed. Curses came. "Hello, I am AA sorry that I can not greet you properly but you would take those knigthmares of yours an shoot me, but I will give you a welcome gift." Suddenly a bright flash of light lit the room, when they were able to see again there was a slightly glowing wall around the table, and inside was a man, AA, he was lanky with silver hair and had the same look on his face as snake does it when looks at it's prey.

Suzaku didn't know what to do. He knew Geass users' power was strong and he was not smart as Lelouch, so he could not see a way out of this problem. "AA doesn't have that power, his servants must be around." Commented CC. Suzaku really didn't know what to do, a shield, Lelouch coming back, multiple geass users, the cool he once had was leaving him.

_Calm down. If you want to get out of this follow my orders exactly. _Suzaku was stunned, that voice, the tone of which he was addressed it sounded so much like Lelouch that Suzaku had to look and confirm that Lelouch wasn't standing around somewhere. _Suzaku, you are Zero, you must lead the Black Knights. Now listen careful, you must keep the others from panicking. Have them form a circle around the barrier. _Suzaku knew it was insane to listen to this voice but they were in a pinch and he saw his way out, so he ordered the Black Knights to do exactly as he said.

Kallen was surprised to hear Suzaku giving them orders he rarely did that. She was even more surprised by the orders he was giving, it gave her a nostalgic feeling. But she didn't have time to worry about that she had to get this barrier down before AA could resurrect Lelouch, they could see him doing something inside of the barrier. Before she knew it they were in some sort of formation.

"People on the outer edge of the formation fire at the ceiling, everyone else fire at the floor. Aim for where the barrier touches the ceiling and floor," ordered Suzaku. As every one did as they were told, but they were too late and Suzaku knew it he could see AA opening the urn of Lelouch's ashes. But he ordered them to fire any way.

As they waited for the dust to clear a sinking feeling began in Suzaku's and every one's gut. When they could see again they knew that they had failed this mission, they saw AA standing next to a somewhat transparent Lelouch, with his eyes closed it seemed like he was asleep. "God damn you I can't finish the resurrection like this!" screamed AA. He started to become light around the edges as he disappeared, "but I will leave you a parting gift, since I am a kind person" he said with a sneer. Suddenly the ceiling exploded and the building started to crumble. Kallen in her Guren rushed forward and covered Lelouch before he was covered in rubble, but the debris from the building soon covered her.

When the building had finally stopped shaking Suzaku called for all of the Black Knights to report. The knights started to worry when Kallen didn't report in. "I saw her dive in to the center of the room, she must be buried too much for her to be able to report in." said a worried Ohgi.

"That's true we must get her out fast before she crushed or suffocates." Said Tohdoh.

"Urgh" said Kallen. She was an idiot she thought to her self. Even her Guren couldn't keep up this much weight forever; she would have t hope the others would get her out soon. She checked her monitors Lelouch, or whatever/whoever he was, was safe under the protection of her guren. He seemed to be unconscious but his body was solid now, not transparent like it was. What was she going to do, she thought, why had she saved him? He supposedly was already dead, but CC had said that his soul was now stranded and would disappear forever. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Kallen, she nearly puked all over her guren. What was causing this she wondered, and then just as suddenly as it came her nausea left her.

After fifteen minutes she felt the pile of debris on top of the guren lighten the others must be digging her out she thought. It took awhile but finally they got her out. "Now what do we do?" wondered Suzaku with a sigh.

"Leave him be and wait for him to wake up," said CC as she turned and started out of the room.

"I don't know but we best keep Lelouch, or who ever this, is in the base we don't have anything else to do. Besides if he is already dead it's not like we can kill him," said Kallen, from extremely dented guren.


	5. Chapter 5

**The main point of this chapter is to emphasize on how much Kallen's world had changed and on how she missed her old world, but had accepted the one she lived in now.**

12 hours after the resurrection of Lelouch: Ashford base

She was screwed, thought Kallen to herself. She was in the Ashford underground base sitting next to what looked like Lelouch, who was lying down. She had slept very little and had decided to go for a walk, but no matter where she went she always found herself walking back here. She had decided to go with the flow and had ended up in front of the person she wanted to see least. Just looking at him made her confused. Things only got worse, the second person she wanted to see least walked into the room, CC, and again she reeked of pizza, gods she hated that smell.

"How odd I would never have expected to see you of all people here," she commented. Kallen was about to reply when another wave of nausea hit her. It was oddly quiet, she expected CC to make fun of her for being sick. Kallen looked up and saw that CC was looking at her oddly.

"Well that was unexpected, but resurrection is not my specialty. I probably could see that because of our contract… Might as well go get her this is her kind of thing," CC mused to herself then abruptly left the room. Kallen sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes before Ohgi walked into the room. "CC just said that you were here, and she is leaving again and would be back." Ohgi seemed almost as dumbfounded as Kallen herself. With a sigh Kallen said, "Just leave it, she comes and goes as she likes."

1 Day after the resurrection of Lelouch: Ashford Academy, Kallen's homeroom

Kallen was exhausted she hadn't slept at all. She had come straight form the base to school, she kept uniforms there just in case. She had to come to school; she was the student council president after all. With Rivalz and Milly graduating, and Lelouch and Shirley dying, and Suzaku becoming Zero and not coming back to school, she was the only member of the original student council left. She felt she owed it to Lelouch to go back to school like she used, but her known Black Knight status had gotten her the president position before she known it.

Yawning she got up from her seat, her class had just ended. No matter what she did she could never master sleeping in class like Lelouch… There her mind went again she kept thinking about him! "President, president, you have your fan girls from the student newspaper here to see you," called one of her classmates. And yes she had fan girls… gods how did Lelouch deal… no she was thinking about him again! Sighing she got up to go do her interview.

"So Kallen-san, why did you come back to school? It must be tiring," asked the crazy fan girl.

"I do it because I owe it to an old friend," was all Kallen said to that one.

"A friend? Where is he now? Is he in this school?" more questions, when would this be over?

"No he is not in this school, he used to come here but he is dead now."

"Dead… Why is he dead, did the Demon King kill him to get back at you?" good lord these girls did like to come up with dramas. Also she noticed they didn't say Lelouch the Demon King… ha, it seems that Lelouch's crazy plan actually worked. Now to get rid of this drama.

"No the Demon King didn't kill him, he died protecting me, and this world from hatred."

"Oh… he was Black Knight then?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Kallen was pretty sure that she had a nostalgic look on her face but she didn't really care.

"OK, Kallen-san you sometimes wear that necklace that you have on now, why? Does it have any special meaning?" Kallen had to look down at herself to figure out what the fan girl was referring to.

"This?" she asked holding up the leather band that the key to her guren hung on, when the fan girl nodded Kallen replied, "This is the key to my Knightmare, the Guren, I wear when it come to school straight from the Black Knight's base." This was true; though she always had the key with her she only wore it around her neck when she came back from the base.

"Eh… This is the key to a knightmare I have never seen one before. Aren't you afraid of it getting stolen?" Kallen wasn't surprised that the girl didn't recognize the key; none the kids who came to this school could pilot a knightmare. Some days she wished she could be a naive as them.

"No I am not afraid of getting it stolen. Is that your last question?"

"No, one more how do you feel about being the Black Knight's ace?" that was a hard question, sighing she replied,

"I am proud that I have the position, but people forget that my real job is to be the chief of the Zero security force, and to be Zero's chief bodyguard when needed. That is why I am out of school sometimes, I am Black Knight business." The Zero Security force was an elite group of protectors that functioned as an elite defense force against attackers, but in this time of peace they were barely needed, which is why she was able to go to school.

As the girls walked away content with their interview. Kallen watched them walk away; she vaguely wished that she could go back to that world, the world where she used to laugh with the rest of the student council. Kallen turned and walked the other way, those days where gone, now she lived in a different one now. She walked towards the library, now she would go to the base and check on Lelouch, she had all ready finished her presidential duties, so she guessed she could do her homework while she visited him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you all know I add my own character here Sai (pronounced "sigh") to the story, she is one of my few characters that I make up. The rest of the characters do not belong to me.**

Ashford Base: 36 hours after the resurrection of Lelouch

Kallen didn't know what to do, she had finished all the things she had to do, she had even gone home and changed clothes, yet she had again ended up her right next to Lelouch! What was she going to do; she was never this obsessed with him before! So lost was she in her own head she didn't notice all the commotion outside. The next thing she knew, she noticed something that made her stiffen, that was the reek of pizza, which meant only one thing, she was going to get teased until she was in a coma. She turned around and there was CC… and some one she didn't know. Suzaku appeared behind them looking very upset, he had been caught with out his helmet, "You know the rules, no one we all don't absolutely trust is allowed to come here," he said.

"It is fine, I want her to see this, and her name is Sai," commented CC nonchalantly.

Kallen blushed slightly and stood up, that person, Sai, was staring at her. Then suddenly her eyes went off of her and to Lelouch. Oh shit, this person had seen Lelouch what we're they going to do? Sae sighed and looked at CC, "You were right, it is a possession, but only partially. She must have come too close, with out proper protection, before the soul had totally attached to the body," she said which made almost no sense to anyone but CC, in the room.

"Hmmm… what to do about it?" asked CC.

"Well if you want to release the soul you will have to put the soul into its proper body, then get the resurrection reversed. I can get rid of the possession but since I didn't summon him I can't undo the resurrection."

Kallen can only take being ignored so long, and she wasn't in a good mode to start with, "Ok, what the hell are you talking about and who is she and what is this about possession?!?" cried Kallen.

"Oh, her name is Sae and she has a geass that lets her manipulate dead souls. By the way your stunt of protecting Lelouch with your Guren got you possessed by a part of Lelouch's soul," said CC as if it was no big deal. Enraged Kallen was about to shout when Sae said, "I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Sai; I use geass to bring troubled souls peace. I met CC a while ago and I owe her, so I came to see what I could do to help. Basically part of that person's soul, when he was resurrected, got attached to you, I am going to release that soul and reattach it to the body that is lying next to you."

"Wait… how do you know that I am possessed? And how can I know that I can trust you?"

"You keep wandering back here don't you?" when Kallen didn't answer, Sai continued, "That is a sign of possession, his soul is dragging you back to his body. Also I can see his soul hanging off of you. And you can't know for certain that you can trust me." Then she stopped and looked just over Kallen's shoulder for a minute then turned to CC, " I actually don't know if can completely remove his soul from her they look really close."

"It doesn't matter we just need him to direct us," said CC.

Then Suzaku spoke up, " We should fix Lelouch's soul, with the rising geass threat we could use all the help we can get. Kallen will you let them do this?" Suzaku knew that he could not order her to do any thing. Kallen stopped to think things over, a rare happening, they needed Lelouch's help against the approaching threat, plus she wasn't against seeing Lelouch again. So she just sighed and nodded.

Sai stood before Kallen in the center of the room while CC and Suzaku stood against a wall. Suddenly the air in the room got thicker, and to those with geass and to Kallen, probably because of Lelouch's soul being attached to her, saw a bright red circle with the insignia of geass spread through out the room, then a white glow flashed briefly around Kallen before the main mass of it split off of it and headed to meet a similar glow that was around Lelouch.

When the circle disappeared everyone, except CC, held their breath. Then everyone saw the rise of Lelouch's chest as he breathed. Every one stayed silent for a few more moment until they saw his arm move ever so slightly. All of their heartbeats stopped as slowly Lelouch sat up, looking as if he was getting up from a long sleep. Brushing his hair out of his eyes he smirked, a smirk all of them knew well, a sudden feeling of relief swept through the room. Still smirking he looked at them and said, "Ha, seems that you can't handle running a world that I carefully prepared for you." That is when they all knew it was truly Lelouch.

"You jerk." Said Kallen with a sigh.

**Oh cliffhanger, sort of, there is more to this scene.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay Lelouch is back!**

Ashford base: 36 hours after the resurrection of Lelouch

Brushing his hair out of his eyes he smirked, a smirk all of them knew well, a sudden feeling of relief swept through the room. Still smirking he looked at them and said, "Ha, seems that you can't handle running a world that I carefully prepared for you." That is when they all knew it was truly Lelouch.

"You jerk." Said Kallen with a sigh. Then she said it again and again getting louder. When she pulled her fist back and look like she was going to kill him, again, Suzaku got worried; he got up and was about to restrain her when suddenly she collapsed. She fell right into Lelouch's arms; it was as if he knew that she was going to collapse.

Lelouch sighed, really what was he going to do with her, not to mention CC. She had brought another geass user into the base. He might owe this Sai but he doesn't like it. Moving he made it so that he was sitting up with Kallen's head on his lap. Finally he said "So Suzaku explain to me what has been going on," Lelouch looked at Suzaku standing there in the Zero uniform and nearly laughed "also how has it been being Zero. I hope the role fit you better that the uniform."

Suzaku looked down at himself, he had to say the zero uniform was not his style, it always looked better on Lelouch. When Suzaku looked back at Lelouch he saw that he was smiling, Suzaku couldn't help his blush.

Lelouch laughed, he might as well have some fun. Why not, he would disappear forever soon, any way.

Kallen was happy she was having a good dream she could hear Lelouch's laughter something she would never hear again. Then she remembered Lelouch was back. Shit what was she doing asleep? Oh yeah, one of those odd waves of nausea had knocked her out. Wait who cared why she was out, why the hell was she on Lelouch's lap? Sitting up quickly she managed to hit the back of her head against Lelouch's chin.

Suzaku watched Kallen and Lelouch hit each other with amusment, but he was more worried. They all now knew for sure that Lelouch was reborn, what would that mean to the Black knights? To him? To Kallen? If they were to save Lelouch's soul he would die again hurting her, but if they didn't save him he would fade away hurting again. So he watched quietly as Lelouch and Kallen made the others laugh as they rubbed where they hit each other… something struck him as odd in this picture. Kallen rubbed her chin while Lelouch rubbed the back of his head, shouldn't have been the other way?

"Kallen when where did you hit Lelouch?" he asked quietly.

Blinking she answered " I hit my head against his chin."

"Then why are you rubbing your chin?" asked Tohdoh, always quick to catch on.

Lelouch sat back and digested this. It was odd, Kallen had hit his chin yet it was the back of his head that hurt… quite odd. Thinking it over he could only come up with it had to do something with his soul temporarily being attached to Kallen. No, part of his soul was still attached to Kallen, he could feel it and now that he was paying attention he could feel Kallen, and her confusion. This was bad, he didn't mind disappearing on his own, but him disappearing might now hurt Kallen. Loooking at the New comer "What does this mean?" he asked.

Looking thoroughly confused Sai answered, "I'm not quite sure. It looks like pert of your soul is still attached to her-"

She was cut off when CC walked up and suddenly smacked Lelouch, hard, hard enough to turn his head, but it wasn't him who felt pain. "OW," exclaimed Kallen cupping her cheek. CC did not look happy as she said "Also it looks like all your wounds are transferred to Kallen," smacking Kallen this time and seeing a red mark appear on Lelouch's face, che continued "And her wounds are transferred to you."

"Hmmmmm, Suzaku, Sai, CC, and the idiot who got herself possessed stay, the rest of you leave." was all Lelouch said.

The others left easily falling into their habit of listening to what Lelouch said.

"Shit, we are screwed," Was all Kallen could say as her head fell on her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but I am a high school student and just forgot about it after awhile. I decided to do a flash back scene here just to show how torn up every one was over Lelouch's death.**

Kallen hurt. Lelouch had made her test the extent of their wound trading… and now she had a ton of bruises and cuts. Of course Lelouch had made sure that all those bruises and cuts were hidden under her uniform, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt. And best yet her mom, who could tell when something was bothering her, was worried and now she was worried for her mom's health.

Sighing she sprawled face first into her bed, when she had left Lelouch had been scheming, and she knew she was part of whatever Lelouch's crazy plan was. A small smile played on her lips as she rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Lelouch had started bossing her around the second that he had come back form the grave. She would never admit it to anyone but she had missed it, flowing orders and having a purpose was what she needed. She was the Black Knights' ace, a solider, she needed a purpose. Some where in her fading consciousness she realized two things: she had missed having a purpose, and she had missed being useful to Lelouch.

_They had just implemented Lelouch's plan, and they were all gathered together to burn Lelouch. Many of them were crying, swearing, even some were cursing out the gods that had made so that a teenage boy had to die to bring the world really hadn't hit her even with the body that Lelouch was dead. She was easily able to accept that her getting nearly executed was part of Lelouch's plan, but not that he was dead. She just sat there and stared at the body of the one person she would ever give her complete loyalty. _

_Suzaku, wearing the Zero suit, was staring at her and then at Lelouch, then at her again. Finally she went over to him, "Why are you staring?" was the only thing she could muster._

_He looked at her for a while then said, "Why did you say that I was Zero, well I am but still, why did you say it?"_

_Kallen felt the sadness of all of them pressing on her, she was exhausted yet couldn't shed a tear, finally she said "Because Lelouch died to make you Zero. Because he passed the name of Zero onto you. You best do a good job, I held Lelouch to a high standard, I will hold you to one to." Then before he could respond she walked away. She felt she owed to Lelouch to make sure everything ran smoothly after his death. She walked over to Nunally who was leaning against Kaguya, both were crying. Nunally looked up and said "I said such mean word to onii-sama. I hated him, yet all he ever did was sacrifice for me, he was creating this beautiful world we have, and I cursed him!"_

_Hiding her face behind her hands she slouched down. Kaguya ran a soothing hand over Nunally's head but said nothing._

_Squatting down to Nunally's level Kallen cupped her face in her hands and said "Lelouch cared about few people and things but he cared about you the most. He created this world just so that you could be happy, so that you wouldn't have to bare the weight of helping every one. I know that Lelouch would not want you sitting here crying."_

_Nunally blinked then gave her a watery smile "Yeah, I know. Onii-sama didn't like a lot of people, but he liked all of the Black knights, and Milly, and Rivalz, ans CC, but he really did like you." Kallen could only smile, she had been there for Zero but whether Lelouch liked she couldn't know. Suddenly an arm was slung round her shoulders, Rivalz, "Yeah, Lelouch really did like you." A sad expression as Milly finished for him "We may have not known a lot about who Lelouch was, and what he wanted but I do know he liked you."_

_Kallen had nothing to say except that she wanted Lelouch back, so she just slumped and finally cried for him._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry but this part is really hard… Lelouch is a really hard dude to write for, eventually I just sorta gave up in keeping him in character.**_

Lelouch sat there and stared at the fully set chess set. He was happy when he woke up (got revived? Zombie-fied?) he shouldn't have been happy. He had completed all he needed, so why was he happy? He should be sad or at least pissed that his plans were ruined. Yet he was happy. Picking up the black queen he looked it over then set it back down. Leaning back he closed his eyes and examined his feelings.

He was happy, he had already figured that out. So why was he happy? To see Nunally? No, she was better off with out him, seeing him would bring any lingering regrets to the surface. To become Zero again? Still no, he had no need or want to continue to be a hero to the people it was more effort than he could put in, it was best for Zero to stay as Suzaku, as a person who cared for the lives of all the people who looked to him.

Muttering in annoyance he caught a scent that he hated: pizza. Why had he had to introduce her to pizza of all things? Cursing himself, he looked up as CC came in followed by that Sai. "Why so much concentration? Haven't you completed your goals?" asked CC in that utterly toneless way of hers.

"I am analyzing how resurrection has effected my personality and intellect." Was his only response.

"Oh… sure you are not thinking of a certain pilot?"

About to shoot back a reply he stopped and considered her point. He was actually about to start thinking about Kallen. Curious to see where she was going with that point he asked, "What does Kallen have to do with this?"

Looking straight at him, even pausing her pizza consumption, she looked as if she was just noticing something very interesting, she replied as if testing him "What makes you think that I talking about that girl?"

Frowning, he did not like being tested; he replied, "You said 'a certain pilot' which obviously meant Kallen."

"She could have meant that White Knight of yours, the one dressed in the action of another yet more suited to the role than the original." Said Sai speaking for the first time. When Lelouch did not reply she said, "The Red Ace is something intimately attached to your being. The wounds you take for the other is proof of that."

Thinking this over he relived what she said was true. CC could have meant Suzaku instead of Kallen. Yet he had thought of Kallen, why? "Intimately attached" Sai must have mean t the possession, of course that is why his mind was on Kallen part of his soul was stuck on her, the whole wound transfer was proof… Could she have meant it differently? Could Kallen and he- he cut off that thought before it could continue. No he thought of Kallen because of the possession that was all… But why did seeing her as he awoke make him happy? Beca- he changed the direction of that thought suddenly. Q-1 he had see he fighting potential and had made her his right hand. Of course he also chose her as someone who would make him pleased, after all if he was happy he would be more productive. Deciding that this was answer enough he picked up a chess piece and left the room.

Kallen woke up the next morning feel more rested than she had in awhile. But her thoughts clouded why was Lelouch haunting her dreams now? Sighing, she looked up at the picture of him smiling. She smiled back at it. She came to an easy understanding she was the Ace, Q-1, obviously her job was to pay attention to Lelouch, her commander. She would of course she forgot her earlier conversation with Suzaku. It was one thing to love a dead man, another to love a live one.

Happier now that she had come to a conclusion she got dressed for school. She as always made sure to take the Key to the Guren with her.


End file.
